Breaking up
by LadyCorven
Summary: Watching the preview for ep 2.15, where Gabe asks Catherine where she stands, this is what I would like the scene to be... Strange, Gabe is not in the list of characters that can be chosen here...


Watching the preview for ep 2.15, where Gabe asks Catherine where she stands, this is what I would like the scene to be:

"Gabe, we need to talk, let's find somewhere more private". He gives her a sad look, as if he knows where this is heading. They walk into an empty room, and sit down opposite each other. And Catherine begins to talk.

"Gabe, remember the other night, when I woke up screaming? I had a nightmare, in which I accidentally killed Vincent. This dream scared the hell out of me, and I finally could start thinking straight again. So much has happened the last year, and my head hasn't really been able to cope with it all."

"Starting at the time when you wanted to kill Vincent, in order to save your own life. And you tried to kill me too, throwing me across the courtyard. And then Vincent was abducted, and for some reason it entered my mind that I needed you alive, in order to save Vincent. I can't explain where that urge came from, but I had to save you. Maybe there is something bigger behind my actions, things that I don't understand at this point, I don't know. But at least, here you are, still alive."

"After I saved you, you have been nothing but nice. You have actually been the only one that has supported me all the time. And I'm ever so grateful for that. And when you started to have feelings for me, I felt admired, and I needed that boost for my self-confidence. I had invested so much in Vincent, and when he came back, a totally different man than he was before, I lost all my footing. I so desperately wanted him to be the man I fell in love with, and my head couldn't accept him for what he was now. There was far too much going on around us. Heather telling me about my father, Vincent being a different person, Tori's entrance in our lives, finding out about the other beasts, Reynolds being my father. And all the evil things Reynolds have done. Through all this, you were there for me, and when I finally broke down, you were there to pick me up."

"And I used you. I took what you had to give me, and yet I couldn't give you anything but my body in return. I have been so selfish, and I hate myself for taking advantage of you. You didn't deserve that. You deserve a woman that loves you for all the things that you are. But I'm sorry, I'm not that woman. I will never be. Because no matter what has happened, my heart belongs to Vincent. It has been his since the first time our eyes met in the woods 11 years ago. I tried to fight it, my logical mind telling me how bad he is for me, but you can't control your heart, the damned thing just does what it wants. And my heart wants Vincent."

"So Gabe, please forgive me for my weakness, for my lack of ability to reciprocate your feelings."

"I love you for all that you have done for me. For being there for me. But I'm not In love with you."

Gabe looks at Catherine, tears filling his eyes. "I should have known," he whispers, "but I wanted you so badly, I love you so much, that I ignored all the facts, although they were all there spread out on the table. God, I can't believe that I actually did this to myself. And I know I shouldn't blame you, and later, I will probably understand and accept this, but right now, I blame you. For using me. I may look calm on the outside, but for the first time, I almost whish that I was still a beast. Then I would rip your heart out, just like you have ripped mine to shreds."

"And the worst part of this is that I still have to be around you. We can't leave each other's life, no matter how much I want to get away from you. Because we need to catch Sam, we need to get Reynolds prosecuted and convicted."

"So go to Vincent. Not that I want you to though. I hate it. I could try and fight for you, but you know me, fighting losing battles isn't my style. And maybe one day, I can go back to being your friend. But right now? No. "

"We will have to work together, and I will be professional about this. But can you please not rub your love for each other in my face all the time?"

Gabe gets up, walks around the table, leans in and gives Catherine a kiss on her forehead. "Good bye Catherine Chandler, may your life be happy."

Catherine sees a teardrop running down his chin, as he turns around and leaves the room.


End file.
